Sonhos e Planos
by Nina Neviani
Summary: Após o casamento de Seiya e Saori, o casal Shiryu e Shunrei planeja o seu futuro. -One-shot- -Fic paralela à Apenas Amigos? e Bem mais que amigos!- -Shiryu x Shunrei-


**Disclaimer:** Cavaleiros do Zodíaco e todos os personagens relacionados pertencem a Masami Kurumada.

Não tenho nenhum lucro com as minhas fics.

-

**Aviso:** Essa fic faz parte do que eu chamo "Universo Apenas Amigos", composto pelas fics "Apenas Amigos?", "Bem mais que amigos!", "Casal perfeito" e "Enquanto eu dormi...". Por isso, é recomendável, mas não necessário, que você já tenha lido pelo menos uma dessas fics antes.

**SONHOS E PLANOS**

Nina Neviani

beta-reader: Chiisana Hana

Shunrei ficou alguns segundos olhando o corpo mais do que bem feito do seu marido, que acabava de sair do banho. Já se conheciam, no sentido mais íntimo da palavra há algum tempo, e ainda assim ele exercia o mesmo fascínio da primeira vez. Amava o seu Shiryu. Não havia homem mais maravilhoso e ela se considerava a mulher mais sortuda do mundo.

– O que achou da festa? – Ele perguntou enquanto secava o cabelo com uma toalha. Outra, para sua irritação, estava enrolada na cintura dele.

– Boa. – Ela disse. – Certamente, eu teria preferido algo mais íntimo, mas a Saori vem de uma família tradicional, o esperado era que a festa de seu casamento fosse cheia de pompa. E você sabe que não deveria ter lavado o cabelo uma hora dessas. Você vai dormir com ele molhado, o que não é bom.

– Eu pretendo fazer outra atividade antes de dormir. – Ele disse olhando para a esposa maliciosamente. – Talvez quando eu durma ele já esteja seco. E eu não conseguiria dormir bem com aquele cheiro de cigarro neles. Tinha muita gente fumando naquela festa.

Shunrei estava na cama sentada desfazendo o penteado elaborado que fizera para ir ao casamento de Seiya e Saori, do qual ela e o esposo foram padrinhos.

Shiryu sentou-se na outra extremidade da cama e começou a massagear as pernas da esposa.

– Não sei como vocês, mulheres, conseguem usar esses sapatos imensos.

Shunrei, que não se considerava uma mulher vaidosa, também concordava, mesmo porque não gostava de usar sapatos de salto. Para sua sorte, como enfermeira, usava calçados baixos durante o período de trabalho. Por terem tocado nesse assunto, comentou com o marido:

– Os meus sapatos não me machucaram, mas parece que os da Minu estavam fazendo ela sentir dor.

– Espero que ela não tenha se machucado. – Shiryu falou muito mais como amigo da jornalista do que como médico – Eu fico me perguntando quando será que ela e o Ikki vão se acertar.

– Nunca vi duas pessoas tão cabeças-dura. E olha que pela minha mão já passaram muitos pacientes teimosos.

Shiryu riu e contou:

– Na época da escola, eu e o Hyoga vivíamos apostando possíveis datas para eles se acertarem, mas depois de tantas apostas que não deram em nada, paramos.

– Vocês todos são impossíveis! Você e o Hyoga apostando! Justo os mais certinhos, e ainda falam do Seiya. Vocês tinham é que ter ajudado os dois a se entenderem.

– O certo é eles perceberem sozinhos que se amam. E eu tenho esperanças que um dia eles vão se entender, nem que estejam bem velhinhos. A Minu está com o Aiolos... Ele é um cara muito legal, mas ela ama mesmo o Ikki. Agora com relação ao Seiya, ele é o mais crianção mesmo. Ele ganha bem, mas gasta a maior parte do que ganha em jogos eletrônicos, camisas "raras" de futebol, e coisas assim. Já poderia ter ido para um apartamento maior, mas nem se incomoda porque é simplesmente um menino crescido. Quem sabe agora que se casou ele tome juízo.

– Tomara. E tomara que a Saori se acostume no novo lar. Deve ser uma mudança drástica trocar todo aquele luxo da mansão da família dela para ir morar com o Seiya.

– Realmente é uma mudança e tanto. – Shiryu concordou e passou a massagear a outra perna da esposa. – Mas não tenho dúvidas que ela se acostume. Eles se amam de verdade. Na verdade, acho que todos os casais do nosso grupo são unidos pelo amor verdadeiro: Saori e Seiya, June e Shun, Eire e Hyoga, e eu e você. Especialmente, eu e você. Eu te amo, Shunrei. Sempre te amei, desde o primeiro momento em que te vi.

– Você fala "desde o primeiro momento em que te vi", como se tudo tivesse sido fácil entre nós dois.

– Não foi. – Ele disse parando a massagem. – E nós sabemos o quanto não foi. Mas valeu a pena, não valeu? – Agora ele já estava abraçando a esposa ao mesmo tempo em que criava uma trilha de beijos do ombro até o pescoço, região que ele sabia ser uma das mais sensíveis dela.

– Claro que valeu. Vale. E sempre vai valer. – Ela disse segurando o rosto do homem da sua vida, para logo em seguida puxá-lo para um longo beijo.

* * *

– Eu disse que meu cabelo estaria quase seco quando eu fosse dormir. – Ele disse sorrindo e tendo Shunrei envolvida em um forte abraço.

– Então você tinha pensamentos pecaminosos desde antes do banho?

– Querida, quando se trata de você, eu sempre tenho pensamentos pecaminosos, mesmo quando fisicamente distantes. Hoje, porém, você estava fantástica com aquele vestido. Era a mulher mais deslumbrante da festa, sem dúvida alguma.

–São seus apaixonados olhos. – Ela falou e ficou um pouco vermelha, mesmo seu marido sempre a enchendo de elogios ela ainda não tinha se acostumado e ficava um pouco embaraçada. Desconfiava que nunca se acostumaria com as palavras elogiosas do marido.

– Não, não são. Embora eu gostasse que fosse. Assim viveria tranqüilo sabendo que nenhum paciente abusado importunaria você.

– Você sabe que isso é raríssimo. Na verdade, foi só aquela vez. E acabou servindo para nos aproximarmos.

– Sim. – Ficaram um tempo em silêncio.

– Shiryu?

– Sim.

– Você se sente preparado para ser pai?

– Por quê? Você está... – ela o interrompeu.

– Não. Não estou grávida. Temos um acordo que só teríamos um bebê quando os dois estivessem prontos. Eu jamais deixaria de me prevenir sem falar com você antes. Só me sinto pronta para ser mãe. E gostaria de saber como você se sente a respeito da paternidade.

– Para falar a verdade, eu já me sinto pronto há muito tempo. Antes mesmo de nos casarmos.

– E por que não me disse nada?

– Eu não quis pressionar você. Respeito o seu tempo. A tarefa mais difícil cabe a você. Para o nosso bebê nascer precisa de menos de uma hora de dedicação do pai: apenas na concepção. E perto de seis mil e quinhentas horas da mãe: da concepção até o parto. Quem é mais importante?

– Você é incrível, sabia? – Ela disse mais uma vez maravilhada com o marido.

– Acho que sou mesmo. De outra forma, como eu teria conquistado uma mulher espetacular como você?

– Oh, Shiryu acho que este é um dos momentos mais emocionantes da minha vida. Agora que já nos decidimos não vejo a hora de ter o nosso bebê nos braços.

– Quem sabe essa pode ser a próxima ótima novidade a ser contada em um encontro?

– Acho que vai rolar briga para decidir quem vão ser os padrinhos.

– Eu não acho, conhecendo os meus amigos como eu conheço, eu tenho certeza.

– Talvez devêssemos ter quatro filhos. Um para ser afilhado de cada um dos casais. Podemos até deixar o quarto para ser afilhado do Ikki e da Minu, quem sabe até lá eles já tenham se acertado.

– Quatro? Você está empolgada mesmo, hein?

– Não te agrada a ideia?

– Muito pelo contrário. Considero fascinante. Só que, como já disse, o trabalho duro é seu. De qualquer forma, prometo ajudar com as fraldas.

– Sem reclamar? – Ela perguntou rindo.

– Sem reclamar.

– Ótimo. Já estamos acertados e eu estou ansioso para começar a contribuir com aquela minha hora necessária no processo.

– Ansioso?

– Muito.

– Muito quanto?

– Que tal começarmos já? Pelo menos já podemos ir treinando.

– O que você está esperando, Dr. Suiyama?

FIM

* * *

**Nota da autora:** Ok, eu sei que Memórias e Enquanto eu dormi... estão pedindo por atualizações. Mas a inspiração veio... Essa é mais uma das fics sem pretensões. O título é o mesmo de uma música do CPM 22 que eu gosto muito. A letra da música e a fanfic não tem muita relação, mas achei adequado.

Como sempre, mais comentários sobre a fic e sobre este universo no meu blog.

Abraços!

_**Nina Neviani**_


End file.
